Marshall
Marshall is a Dalmatian puppy and is one of the protagonists in the TV series, paw patrol. He is one of the members of the paw patrol. Biology Marshall is a Dalmatian pup who is seen to be silly and clumsy. Despite of his silliness, he helps ryder countless of times during missions Nick Jr. Description "From the firehouse to his fire truck, Marshall is a Dalmatian who is all action, easily excited, and the clumsy one of the group. The pups will always hear Marshall say; "I'm okay!" Personality In the paw patrol, Marshall is the joker of the group and tends to behave silly and clumsy. He is very accident prone and would usually crash and bump into things, which gives him the nickname "Bad Luck Marshall" from fans. He is not exactly well-coordinated, is a bit air-headed, and gets very excited. Despite of his clumsiness, Marshall is a loyal and brave member of the PAW Patrol and he had helped Ryder and the other pups in several missions. Marshall is also very friendly, especially to birds. Appearance Marshall has white fur with black spots covering his body and he has bright blue eyes. During missions, Marshall wears a Firefighter helmet and a red vest. He wears a red backpack, which can transform into a fire hose. Equipment and Gadgets Marshall's Pup Tag Like all of the PAW Patrol pups, Marshall has his own personalised Pup Tag, in the shape of his emblem, which he uses to communicate with Ryder, the lookout and the other PAW Patrol Pups. When in use, the Pup Tag would flash its light. The Pup Tag also has a special mechanism, which allows the PAW Patrol pups to make video calls to other PAW Patrol member. Marshall's Firetruck The Firetruck is Marshall's vehicle. It is one of the many high-tech vehicles which Ryder had built for each pup. Like all of the pup's vehicles, Marshall's truck can transform from a doghouse to a vehicle and vice versa. Marshall's Firetruck is equipped with fire fighting equipment such as a tall ladder and a water cannon. Marshall has his own high-tech backpack which he uses during missions. Marshall's backpack can transform into a water cannon, which Marshall primarily uses to fight off fires and blazes. The source of water that the cannon uses comes from the tanks that are installed on the sides of the backpack. Skills and Abilites Marshall is really fast at running. In pups fight fire, if there weren't any interruptions during the race, it is possible that Marshall could be the "most fastest fire pup in the world". As a dog, Marshall has a sharp sense of smell. Although it is not as sensitive as chase, Marshall is able to smell and detect gas leaks and smoke. Catchphrases *"I'm fired up!" *"Made it." *"I'm good." *"Ready for a ruff, ruff rescue!" *"Do my best, forget about the rest." *"Woah-woahhhhhh!" *"Aah! Ooh! Eee! Aah! Oh! Ooh! Eee! Ooh! Aah! I'm good!" *"I'm Ok!" *"Oof * Category:Paw patrol characters Category:Marshall